


Broken AC.

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Air Conditioning, M/M, Male Main Character, gayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: The air conditioning is broken. And You can’t leave, and Yoosung decides to stay.





	Broken AC.

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a reader x Character fanfic for my favorite game! Comment what you think!

“ Yoosung…. you can leave me here! Go to a club or anywhere…. you don’t have to suffer like meee.” You mutter as you force your body to roll over to a recently cooled spot, well, as cool as it can get in this heat. You look up at Yoosung who shakes his head. 

“ Nuh-uh! If you’re suffering, then I’m suffering too! That’s what dating is about, you know.” Yoosung presses his face against the broken AC unit and sighs before letting out a cry of despair. “ Why is it so hot?!”  
Of course you knew why it is so hot: it’s because it’s the one day you have to be bound to the house for the RFA and the universe hates you. You are expecting an order of sample teacups for the latest RFA party theme that everyone agreed on: Nature. Of course afterwards it all fell into chaos on what the Decor of a nature tea party will hold. So you and Yoosung have decided to take the top three choices and get samples before choosing one. 

“ Babe…. I am so tempted to take off everything…. even my skin.” You sigh as you look at your boxers and shorts, the only two articles of clothing left on you at this moment.

“ I wish I had a freezing spell like the one’s off of LOLOL. Then we’d be nice and cool for as long as we wanted to be!” He turns away from the ac unit and lays next to you. “ Why are you starfished?” He gives you a small kiss on the cheek before pulling away from the contact of heat.

“ Because if my body touches I’m going to sweat and I really don’t want raise the water bill with another shower.” The two of you first decided to take a shower to keep cool, but then the two of you remember that raising the water bill all Willy Nilly is something for rich people

Like Jumin to do when they don’t have to seriously budget after this because they need a mechanic to fix it. Of course the mechanic in question will arrive later in the week leaving the two of you fucked.

“ Why didn’t we just pick one of the generic tea cup designs? Why did we have to go with either a honeycomb shape, tree stumped shaped, or flower shaped?” Yoosung starfishes next to you and you feel his fingers brushed against your hand. You decide to let your hand get sweaty and grab his.

“ Well because they’re cute like you, and they’re from a starting up company that makes everything ethically. So if we use their shit it’ll incentivize others to become more ethical so they can have a chance for their product to be sipped by the Jumin Han and the Zen.” 

“ Oh….Oh?” His eyes widen excitedly as does yours when you hear a knock on the door. You quickly stand up and shrug on your white T-shirt before running to the door and opening it. You quickly sigh and run back to the kitchen and sit the box on the counter. 

“ Let’s goooo!” You pull him up happily and hug him before hurrying off to get shoes for the two of you. “ We are going to the convenience store and when they kick us out we’ll go somewhere else and if they kick us out then we’ll head all the way to the mall.” Yoosung smiles and cheers at the freedom from this personal hell and slides on the shoes with superhuman speeds. 

“ To the air conditioning!” You grab his hand and open the door. 

“ To the air conditioning!” He replies back as the two of you run down the street and into the convenience store that’s stocked to the brim with chocolate milk.


End file.
